The Wedding Plans
by AinaBlissEderra
Summary: [NejiTen] 'After all the Lotus blooms twice.' xXoneshotXx companion fic to The Wedding Invitation


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .

WARNING: um…. There might be a change in the attitudes of the characters..X.X

Pairings: NejixTenten (What else? They rock!!)

This is a companion fic to "The Wedding Invitation"

**The Wedding Plans.**

"A garden wedding would be better, Hiashi-sama," Mrs. Amamiya suggested after taking a sip of her tea. "Since the Haruno-Uzumaki Nuptial was already held in the Church, it would be better if we have a change of atmosphere." She added with glint of stars in her eyes.

Tenten just eyed her mother wearily, '_So much for being a concern mom, 'kaasan.'_

She then looked at the former Hyuuga leader, Hyuuga Hiashi; even though he no longer holds the position, he still held authority and superiority. He seemed to be deeply in thought, contemplating on what her mother had suggested.

"That won't be a bad choice, Amamiya-san."

'_This is stupid, they didn't even ask for our part in this topic,'_ she silently added. She asked herself how she was put under this situation, how she wasn't able to disagree to such situation and how can she even consider such situation. She rambled on silently on how this event looked utterly… um, _troublesome_ as Shikamaru would dub it. Her parents and his guardians didn't even ask for** THEIR** own opinion about this marriage thingy. 'Why are we even here? Look at them; they look like they are the one getting married.' She inwardly sighed.

As if they just appeared out of nowhere declaring that it is both their time for a vacation and for their added surprise they would get **MARRIED**. Hey being married isn't an easy one and _even_ considering getting married isn't easy too…especially if it's not clear for both of the parties.

She didn't know where both of them stand on. After all there was never any assurance on what relationship both have… ever since _'that day'_.

She looked at the Hyuuga Prodigy out in the corner of her eyes. 'Is he not even affected by this mad ruckus,' she scoffed, seeing him, sitting there without any emotion etched on his face as if just having one of his coffee sessions. Her mother and His uncle after all were just discussing **THEIR** own wedding.

Shouldn't he dare try to oppose? Shouldn't he scoff too? Shouldn't he be irked too as they discuss something that would put him to some place he doesn't really want to be? Commitment. Wasn't he aware that if all of this craziness would transpire, he would be committed?

It was after all what he had run away from 2 years and 180 days ago! He was afraid of getting more distraction other than training to be the Hyuuga Leader. Well then what is He doing now? Sitting, taking his leisure time drinking his tea acting as if the people in front of him were just discussing a trivial matter…

"Tenten dear, and Neji-san," a voice broke through Tenten's thought and Tenten inwardly jumped.

Her mother looked as if sensing her 'hidden displeasure' with her image; one of her elbows propped on the table placed under her chin, while her other hand absently mixing her tea.

"Why don't both of you go together," at this statement Tenten dropped her mouth. "Because, it seems that it'll be much better if you two choose your wedding rings for the mean time." Tenten's mouth couldn't drop even lower.

"B-but 'kaasan," Tenten started.

"No buts, Tenten, besides you aren't listening to us at all, are you?" her mother held a questioning gaze.

Ah…so that's what they are here for, to listen to this nonsense. She was not eager to stand up from her 'comfortable position'… Heck she doesn't even want to be alone with that Hyuuga for a minute; but lo and behold! The Hyuuga leader stood up rigidly surprising them out of their wits or more likely Tenten's wits.

------O.o---------

"Irashaimasen!"

The store clerk greeted too jubilantly for Tenten's taste. Neji stepped aside and allowed Tenten to enter first which earned him a rather suspicious glance.

Stalls upon stalls of jewelries ranging from earrings to necklaces greeted them. Tenten felt herself gaping; she had never been in a jewelry store before. She doesn't see the need of visiting it, not even letting her shadow reach the place. She was more concerned on her weapons than girly stuffs such as jewelry anyway.

"Oi…"

Both of them looked towards the owner of the voice. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked shocked that the shadow-user even graced this place with his presence.

"Che, troublesome ask Ino…" Nara Shikamaru said too lazily, pointing at the delighted blonde who is by now going checking every jewelry and I mean EVERY JEWELRY displayed.

The blonde by the name of Yamanaka Ino looked and waved at them as if sensing that some people were gazing at her. She quickly stopped her search and went over to them.

"Wow never seen you come here Tenten, are you sure you're not lost?" Ino joked slightly at the older girl who became her friend over the years. Then she noticed the person beside her. Her blue eyes slightly widened and she threw a questioning glance at Tenten who looked ready to die given the chance. Have I told you that Ino is really smart even with her bossy attitudes? She suddenly smiled her 'Mona Lisa' smile, as what Shikamaru would put it, but this time Tenten knew what's behind that smile. Ino knew the situation right away.

'_Oh no…_' Tenten groaned inwardly. _'She will never let me hear the end of this._'

It is because of the emotional shock, that she received upon knowing the name of her so called "soon-to-be-husband"; she forgot to give her wedding invitations and quickly dashed out of the reception… but that's right after saying a hurried 'Congratulations' to the newly weds.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked eyeing both of them.

"Were here for wedding rings, Tenten-chan." Ino answered giving them suspicious glances. "What about you two?"

Tenten opened her mouth to speak 'just looking around' but Neji beat her into it. "Were here for weddings rings too," he said casually.

"Ah… wedding rings that's swee-… we-wedding rings?!" Ino exclaimed. That was more than what she expected. To be engaged yes, but marriage…

"You're fast, Hyuuga" Shikamaru smirked.

--------O.o--------

"Flowers will be a tough choice." Hiashi commented.

"Actually, Hiashi-sama I have thought of this before and I've come up with great ideas for the wedding." Mrs. Amamiya informed the ex- Hyuuga leader. "I have consulted it with the Yamanakas and they approved of it."

"Let us hear your choices then." He asked her to continue

"Peony will be excellent, since it means happy marriage. I suggest we put some orange blossoms too for this flower means marriage, fertility, eternal love, faithfulness. We can add the commonly used red roses too." She said in a professional voice as if discussing a stock exchange.

"Hm… not a bad choice so it will be peony, orange blossoms, and roses that can be arranged." Hiashi said after contemplating on it for a while. But he added as an after thought…

"I still think that roses suits best."

---------O.O--------

Tenten sighed after waving goodbye to the couple as they head on back home. What had happened after that troublesome Nara stated, was just… so troublesome. Neji didn't quickly make a comment afterwards; either from shock or whatever it was Tenten don't know… So that topic was closed and **'both' **couples decided to get on whatever they need at that jewelry store.

But Ino…

Even if Neji and her were at the opposite corner of the store, she was sure to catch Ino giving them her teasing looks. _'Sweet Kami-sama, what have I done to experience such torture?' _Tenten silently asked herself.

Tenten quickly glanced at Neji. '_Why did he have to say that petty comment? That totally blew off our cover_.' She thought dryly and somewhat confused. '_sigh It's not like they won't know it sooner or after_.' She added slightly mortified. She remembered her mother saying something like creating an advertisement about their engagement since she generously forgot to give her friends the invitations. _'sigh this must be my punishment for eating her favorite cookies last time'_

Neji watched Tenten at the corner of his eyes in amusement. He looked pleased at how Tenten's face change from annoyed then to confused then to embarrassed then angered then to a quiet acceptance of what? He mentally chuckled. And soon that mental chuckle turned to mental laughter.

'_But she looks so cute- what?! Where did that came from?! Hyuuga Neji never uses trash words such as C-U-T-E!'_

'_**You just did'**_

'_What—who said that?'_

'**_Honestly how come you got the title 'genius' It's me, baka, inner you_.'**

'_I-Inner me?_' now he sounded like Hinata. _' When have I got one?'_

' **_I've been here since you're practically in your diapers. I'm just dormant but since your 'Genius' mind can't seem to understand the situation I came here to help'_**

'_Help?'_

'_**Hai, now let me assess this situation, this girl in front of you must be Tenten… and you don't seem to be in good terms… hmm… I've got the perfect solution'**_

'_What?! How come you already got a solution when I've been looking for that 2 years and 180 days ago?'_

'_**Dunno, maybe you're just plain stupid'**_

'_What?! Why you-you! Nobody calls me stupid!'_

'**_Easy there 'Genius… it's actually simple say sorry'_**

'_Huh?'_

'_**Say sorry, S-O-R-R-Y'**_

'_What? And ruin my pride? Bruise my ego? No way!_'

Now he sounded like a complete lunatic. Talking to oneself really makes a person mad. He must stop before this madness continues and he might just find himself in a mental hospital.

'_Quit it. I'm not someone foolish, talking to a nonsense such as 'Inner Self'_

'**_Wha- '_**

When he came to himself; Tenten was giving him wary glances then narrowing her eyes and quickly glanced from left to right as if looking for a hidden enemy. "Neji are you okay? Is someone here? Where?" She asked already reaching for a kunai.

"Hn?"

"You look like you're about to pound someone." Ahh… That someone was his so-called 'inner self'. **_(Hey!)_**

"Inner self?" Tenten asked confusion evident on her brown eyes. Shit! Have he said italoud? He's dead sure he's just talking to himself. **_(Aha! Now you confess that you are really talking to me- I mean to yourself!)_**

"Never mind." He said perfectly, monotonously. And to get away from further interrogations he started to walk. Tenten carefully looked at his back contemplating whether she should follow him, before she quickened her pace and fell in step with him.

-------O.O--------

"Hm…. I think that white would be the most appropriate color for this event." Hiashi suggested after thinking carefully.

"I don't think so Hiashi-sama, White would be a pretty boring color." Mrs. Amamiya answered taking a sip from her 4th tea. Hanabi came in and after excusing brought a new set of tea for the discussing people.

"What do you think Hanabi?" Hiashi asked her own daughter. Hanabi thought for a while before giving her answer.

"I think Silver will be great Otou-sama" Hanabi suggested. "And I personally think that Neji-nii-san and Tenten-nee-san will like it.

"Wow, your daughter have a good taste Hiashi-sama"

"Thank you" Hanabi thanked, bowed then leaved.

"So silver it is." Hiashi said to the wedding planner and organizer who scribbled furiously on a piece of paper.

----------O.O-----------

He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to clear his mind from um… 'Mental battle'. The only thing he's sure of is Tenten's walking alongside with him and it oddly feel comforting. Just like when they were genins. He can't understand why but whenever he's with Tenten he felt strangely comfortable, peculiarly like he's home.

But everything changed since the day he broke her heart for the honor and pride of being a Hyuuga leader. Maybe his inner self was right, he's just plain stupid.

"Neji, why are we here? Shouldn't we get back now? Mother and Hiashi-sama must be waiting for us." Tenten asked hesitantly.

She said as if this place is haunted and it's somewhere she doesn't want to be found anymore. Then it hit him, he carefully looked at his surrounding. It greeted him: the once 'Team Gai's Training Ground', before they respectively went on with their lives.

He didn't know why his feet carried him here, he was not aware. And of course he doesn't want to relive Tenten of a bad memory that happened on this place.

--------O.O-------

"Now how many people will be attending, we haven't decided yet the number of guests and the place of the reception." Mrs. Amamiya opened another topic.

"I think it would be best if the groom and the bride picks their own choice of guests, since they are the ones being attended to, but we can still advertise it so that all people not only in Konoha will be aware of the new leaders of the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi suggested.

"We're thinking about the same decision, Hiashi-sama. How about the reception?"

"Of course it will be held in the Hyuuga household to follow our traditions. I hope you won't mind that Mrs. Amamiya."

"No, not at all"

"It will be best if we will leave it up to the groom and bride with their wedding dresses and rings." Mrs.Amamiya added.

"Yes, and I'll contact the best tailors in town for the gowns of the Maid-Of- Honor, Best man and the others too.

------------O.O----------------

But Hyuuga Neji never backs down on anything he does and even though this place carries horrible memories, it feels nostalgic. It's so calm and peaceful. **Somehow** he misses Gai and Lee's ranting about YOUTH.

He quickly found his favorite spot, his meditating spot and comfortably plopped down to it. 'Still feels the same' he silently smiled to himself.

He was just making himself comfortable when he felt a great angry aura directed at him.

'_How dare he sit down and act as if nobody's here with him!_' she seethed in rage. '_Calm down there's no use in getting angry especially if it's a Hyuuga and a Hyuuga Neji._' She took some calming breath and quickly let out a sigh of relief.

At least her anger somewhat lessened. So if the prince wants to stay and feel nostalgic then she might just do the same too. '_I really miss this place even if it carries a hell lot awful memory for me._' She inwardly flinched.

She found her favorite place the one directly in front of the Hyuuga prodigy. She sat and made herself comfortable. 'Now I really miss this spot…'she silently smiled to herself. She felt as if she was a genin again, resting from long hours of training. _"Come to think of it, I've never returned to this place since 'that day',"_ she silently mused.

This place is still so peaceful, so tranquil in which **before** mere seconds by now two shiny bob- haired men would come out of nowhere and shout something about "YOUTH"

Many things have happened since then. The break-up, the engagement and now the wedding. '_Now that I think of it why didn't Neji protest to it?_' before she could stop her mouth she asked Neji the same question, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Why didn't you stop the engagement?"

Neji looked at her with an amused look. "I-I mean you're the clan leader now aren't you? Why don't you do something, you have the power to stop it right? Right?" she asked slightly blushing at Neji's gaze.

She waited for an answer. The wind blew, the birds chirped, the branches of the trees swayed, the flowers bent and Tenten got irritated more and more when nothing but silence and an amused look greeted her.

"Train with me, Tenten" he commanded, not requested not pleaded. He dusted off the dirt that was slowly forming on his clothes while standing up.

"What?" She asked offended. Not only did he ignore the question but he ordered her. **_Ordered_**. '_Why you!!!_' '_Hmph! At least I'll be able to get back to him through this training! I'll make sure I'll kick you're bloody ass HYUUGA!!!_' she smirked to herself while she too slowly stood up.

Then there's his usual stance, his usual beginning stance while she was readying her kunai. Good thing she never took them away from her. She attacked first with a kunai in her hand. In a millisecond she's already in front of Neji and was about to stab.

Neji looked a little surprised but quickly regained himself. _'She's gotten so fast'_. She was not called as one of the best kunoichi in Konoha; "The Weapon Mistress", for nothing.

Neji ducked away just in time and quickly jumped to a tree. 3 senbons where all heading at his vital points and he quickly dodged them with ease. The Weapon Mistress appeared in front of him, kunai missed him by an inch. And before she knew it The Hyuuga prodigy moved behind her. _'So fast'_ she mused to herself. She quickly jumped back to another branch.

"You've really improved."

Was that a compliment from a Hyuuga and not just any Hyuuga, a Hyuuga Neji? Tenten didn't hide her shock.

"Time's up for warm-up" He announced. Back at their Genin days whenever Neji says 'time's up for warm-up' she'd usually slump down exhausted but its different now. She didn't even sweat. She summoned her scrolls and began her rain of weapons. Neji used his technique too, "Kaiten!" And a ball of chakra surrounded him while he spins. Before such usage of chakra will leave them exhausted, but now it only did minimal damage. When he looked around Tenten was nowhere. He activated his blood line limit "Byakugan!" and quickly searched for her. But there was actually no need she appeared behind him and with her chakra strings controlled all of her weapons.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Tenten asked between attacking and dodging Neji's attack successfully.

"I cannot defy the clan's wishes," he answered, so likely of him. Brief and direct to the point.

"How about you? Why didn't you stop it?" Neji countered. Tenten seemed loss for words to answer that almost got her caught in Neji's attack.

"I- I can't go against my mother" she answered followed by a punch that was supposed to be directed at Neji's face. "And besides your clan elders will go for my head, if I did." She added.

"Hn" he said completely blocking Tenten's attack. Now they were just attacking and dodging; there was no need for weapon, it looked as if they were measuring each other by speed and power. Neji countered a punch but Tenten quickly dodged and jumped back to a branch.

"I have more valid reasons than you, why don't you go against them for once? You're the clan leader; you're supposed to have the upper hand. You're supposed to be the head; they're supposed to bow down before you. Unlike me no one will go after you." She said so casually so logically. Not even breaking a sweat from both of them Tenten attacked again.

"Hn." He dodged. '_A hn? That's it? Just a hn?' _Tenten thought irked.

"That's it a Hn? You're not going to do anything? Not going to say anything?" she attacked this time with more force.

He said nothing. His eyes studied her features. He still remembers the same features: Her slightly annoyed look and the sweat forming on her forehead not from training but perhaps from anger made her still look like an angel of war, combine her with her weapons she's a deadly angel of war.

"Do you want commitment Hyuuga? From me? Do you want to spend the rest of your days with me?" She bombarded him questions after questions. Her blows were becoming more and more aggressive but he parried all of them. And from the looks of it she's attacking more from blind rage.

"Do you really plan to get stuck with me Neji?" Tenten demanded an answer. She clenched her fist and aimed a punch on his face which Neji caught. She was surprised when Neji suddenly pulled her close to him. "Wha—" her mouth opened in shock. She squirmed a little trying to loosen and get away; but the more she squirmed, the more it tightens.

"What if I do, Tenten?" Neji answered. And she immediately stopped squirming. Her whole body completely froze.

There is no smugness on his voice but rather there's a deep comforting tone in it. Tenten immediately relaxed to the feeling she knows so well before. Their so called training was cut short with the two of them comfortably in embrace and silently, just silently both of them wished that this moment will never end.

--------O.o---------

"I guess this would be enough, why don't we head at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, now?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama, it would be better if we see the flowers for the wedding," Mrs. Amamiya agreed smiling.

They were ready to go as they said to the wedding planner their last minute reminders, when out of nowhere a blur of green and orange greeted them.

"Ohayo, Hyuuga-sama! Amamiya-san!"

"Oh, Lee-san? How are you? My, you seem so excited today!" Mrs. Amamiya exclaimed after recovering from the Taijutsu expert's outburst. Hiashi gave him a curt nod in response to his 'lively' greeting.

"Who would have thought this would happen…? Neji-kun deflowering the only rose among the thorns of Team Gai! I heard from Ino-san about the youthful marriage of Tenten-chan and Neji-kun! It's splendid! After years of shunning away from their youthful truth! I'm so glad Neji-kun has finally showered Tenten-chan with his impressive YOUTH! Ah, what beauty! The burning fire of Youth I still with Neji-kun and Tenten-chan! I'm sure Gai-sensei would love this!" Lee, with stars in his eyes, announced continually never taking a pause.

Hyuuga Hiashi looked at him with dotted eyes as if he sprouted two heads while Mrs. Amamiya smiled to the 'Bushy Eyebrows' antics and said, "Well, we are happy for it too, Lee-kun. After all, they are really fated to each other... Is that all you wanted to inform us?"

"No, Amamiya-san! I forgot that I dropped by to suggest a flower for the wedding!" Lee giddily proclaimed.

"Oh, But Lee-kun we have already decided for the flower…" Mrs. Amamiya trailed after sneaking a look for the reaction of the ex-Hyuuga leader. She didn't want to disappoint the energetic Jounin before them so she waited for the reaction of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Oh." Lee sounded disappointed at first but his voiced quickly regained back to its 'hyper' tone while saying, "I guess whatever you planned would be just perfect!"

Rock Lee was about to take his leave when Hiashi's voice sliced through the silence that was about to envelop them. "What would you like to recommend, Lee-san?"

Lee look confused at first but he immediately got back on the track and he smiled toothily.

"LOTUS!"

He declared with his signature pose as an addendum. "Lotus?" Mrs. Amamiya questioned aloud, mirroring exactly what is present on the Hyuuga's questioning look.

"Hai! Lotus would be the perfect flower to represent their **Youthful Love** for each other! After all, the Lotus blooms twice in Konoha, Amamiya-san, Hyuuga-sama!" Lee explained at them grinning. He made a hasty check on his watch and bounced out of seat hurriedly and exited the restaurant after saying to them some sentences along the lines of "I need to get to Naruto-kun's place!"

Mrs. Amamiya and Hyuuga Hiashi shared a knowing look.

The best choice: a simple **lotus** which blooms twice beautifully, amongst the prominent **roses** with its thorns.

_**owari**_

I don't know why I even had the guts to post this... JUST THAT IT KEPT NAGGING ON THE BACK OF MY HEAD... GOMEN everyone!

I do hope that you get my point: lotus represents Tenten and Neji's relationship which had been once destroyed but can still have a second chance (just like a Konoha Lotus which blooms twice) and the roses which is the representaion of LOVE itself.

P.S. To those who gave a small time to read my other pointless fic.. Thank You for your time

And to those who read and reviewed double Thanks! Gomen if this fic won't satisfy you... .


End file.
